


"I want you to be my girl, Nat."

by ym4yum1



Series: Chris Crush universe [2]
Category: Avengers (Movies), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Companion Piece, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Romance, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ym4yum1/pseuds/ym4yum1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Crush (Love scenes): Companion fic to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/910382">Chris Crush</a><br/>Warning: Mature expanded scenes.</p><p>Steve/Natasha's intimate moments in their love story and their connection beyond words. Because sex is an important part of an adult romantic relationship, but making love is something really unique, special, and once you have it, you don't want to lose it. ;)</p><p><strong>Disclaimers</strong>: All rights to Marvel. Characters, lines & context from Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), TV series, Cartoons & Comics.<br/><strong>OBS</strong>: These are extra/expanded scenes (rated M) from the main story Chris Crush (rated T).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nanny Diaries

* * *

Expanded adult scene from chapter 6. [The Nanny Diaries](http://archiveofourown.org/works/910382/chapters/1890628)

* * *

Natasha never felt like this before. In Steve's arms, she was stroking the petals of the red roses as he carried her to the bedroom.  _This is a dream._

They reached the bed and he placed her carefully on her feet. His lips were as warm as his arms around her. His kisses were as soft as his touch behind the nape of her neck. Looking at her arms, he gave her the most infectious smile. "I'm happy you like the flowers."

"I love them." A little reluctantly, she put them in the vase he brought for her. They were a bit smashed, like in the movie, but to her they were the most beautiful ever. This was the first time she'd received flowers for real.

He placed the vase on his bedside table and asked shyly, "Do you want me to use a condom?"

"There's no need to, I use an implant." It was half of the truth, but she chose it to avoid sad memories. She smiled, "Can't be healthier than us, right?"

He enveloped her in his arms, "I have been single…"

She put a finger to his lips, "Me too."

They had been alone for a long time and passed through S.H.I.E.L.D. extensive physical exams periodically. Besides, the serums they received, although different, both prevent normal diseases.

"You turned JARVIS off." The spy in her knew it.

"As soon as the movie ended." He reassured her, "Anyway, nothing was ever recorded about us."

Natasha loved how considerate he was, not missing any detail. Steve was nothing like the previous destructive types that had crossed her life. It surprised her how aroused she was by his gentlemanly manners. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew him closer and their lips touched again. His hands were holding her strongly as he deepened the kiss, full of hints about the pleasure he wanted to give to her. A shiver ran down her spine. Sliding her hand under his T-shirt, over the taut skin of his back, she let him know her intentions. He understood immediately and began taking it out, exposing his flawless chiseled torso. No matter how many times she had seen him shirtless before, the need to touch him was irresistible – he was there for her.  _Hers_.

Steve was powerful and virile like no other man, yet the gentlest one she met throughout her life. His hands traveled wherever she wanted them to go – one look was enough to make him slip his hand down her back, unzipping her dress. She ran her nails down his chest slowly, before unbuckling his belt. He took off his jeans, sneakers, and moved to her back, pulling her hair over her shoulder planting kisses along her neck. Gently, he slid his hands down, letting her dress pool on the floor around her feet – she slipped off her sandals. He was all around her – his scent, his warmth, his touch – as he whispered to her ear, "Nat, you're so perfect."

Every spot where her body was pressing against his felt like burning, making her weak in her knees.

His hands on the bend of her waist were trembling a little, but he picked her up again, joyfully twirling her around – she couldn't help but giggle. Gently, he laid her on the bed and his eyes were sparkling. "You are more beautiful than any of my dreams of you." He caressed her reddening cheeks and smiled coyly, "I love when you smile."

She was absolutely charmed by him – he kept praising her when she was already almost naked in his arms. That was the most unknown feeling with him – she didn't feel like an object. Their bodies were aligned together and she could feel the heat that emanated between them. But there was something off, she held his hand and it was sweating. "Steve, what's wrong?"

Any first time was scary because everything was new, but there was the benefit of the innocence. The first time with someone special, even though they both had previous experiences, was much more terrifying. He was raised in a time where men were expected to perform, period. But he could only think about everything Natasha meant to him, and his desire to please her. This time he blushed, "I'm nervous."

She thought for an instant, "Why? You have done this before…" In her mind there was nothing that could explain his insecure behavior.

He blinked, showing an unexpected vulnerability, "Not with you."

Her fears took charge and she tensed getting defensive, "Do you think I'm comparing you…"

The feeling of his lips on hers had the effect of making her stop talking, not thinking of anything but him – he kissed her softly and she quieted. Pulling apart, he was as honest as ever. "Nat. You are important for me." He laid his head next to hers, foreheads touching, "I want everything to be perfect for you," and he held her hands in his, "I can't lose you."

With these simple words, he made her doubts disappear. All she knew was that she trusted him and she found herself comfortable letting him take the lead, and that also had never happened before. "You won't," she said as her green eyes mirrored his blues ones. _I'm nervous too_. Her voice trembled slightly as she spoke. "Few people got this close to me." She closed her eyes and he hugged her tightly as she whispered, "This feeling… is new." It was everything she never admitted she dreamed of.

He would do anything for her, to make her happy. "You are too special." Softly, he kissed her eyelids, and she opened her eyes – he never looked so irresistible, "I want you to be my girl, Nat."

That was it, there was no turning back. He opened his heart and all she wanted was to dive in. The words couldn't leave her mouth, she was overcome with joy – she smiled and nodded. His lips grazed along her skin placing a delicate kiss on her lips, and everything started to fall into place. There was no struggle for power – she gave herself to him and he belonged to her – they completed each other. Steve cherished her, worshiping her body, taking the time to explore each part of her, watching her every breath and learning all the noises she made.

Natasha was never handled with this much desire and reverence at the same time.

The grasp of his hands over her breast through the lace of her bra made her tremble beneath him. She raised her body, thrusting forward in his hand. He traced his fingers down her back to open her bra, and took it off completely. "Nat, you are gorgeous." Planting hungry kisses down between her cleavage, he cupped one breast that fit perfectly in his hand, as he explored the other with his lips. She hadn't ever been this enthralled, this lovesick by touches and kisses before.

Her nails scraped against his scalp as she pulled him towards her. It was like being drunk – he was mind-blowing, addictive, and she couldn't get enough of him. She closed her eyes, letting herself be taken by an overpowering need for him – her hands mapping his warm well-toned body as he surrendered under her touch. The last layer of fabric went off, and his whole body covered hers. She felt him hard and throbbing against her skin. Her heart raced as she grabbed his face kissing him avidly, "I want you."

Steve was delighted by how she was hot and sensitive, stunningly feminine. His hunger for her was almost unbearable to control, but his eyes were full of concerned lust. "I don't want to hurt you."

Her eyes were dark and she smiled seductively, "You won't." Guiding his hand between her legs, she showed the extent of her arousal. He was as flattered as anxious, and his need to please her increased even more. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, gently stroking his fingers inside her, drawing her open. It felt as if he was reading her, awakening new sensations… With lingering caresses of his lips and fingertips he wiped out any other man's memory from her body – he gave her more pleasure than she knew was possible. Her body ached for him… she couldn't wait anymore… Out of breath, she pleaded, "Steve… I need… you."

Carefully spreading her legs apart he positioned himself on top of her and their eyes locked – this was culmination of their shared passion. She was more than ready, soaking wet, but he went slowly, inch by inch. A small whimper fell from her lips as their bodies were joining together. She felt him sheathed inside her and was consumed by pleasure, but she saw the caution in his eyes.

"You won't hurt me," she pulled him in for a voracious kiss, urging him to his final thrust.

His mind was flooded, as the world seemed to spin around, feeling her warmth tight around him. He struggled to find words, "You… okay?"

It wasn't pain, but the sensation of tortuous delight as he stretched her open, reaching places she didn't know existed and filling her completely – making her alive. "Yes." Her eyes on fire were all the answer he needed.

He leaned in to kiss her deeply, "Nat, you're so beautiful."

For a moment they stopped – it was a perfect communion, more than anything they could have imagined. She caressed his back and he started to move, pushing his hips upward with the right strength, rhythm. Running his hand down her skin, he knew exactly what she wanted and what she needed – he made her feel like she belonged only to him, never to anyone else.  _His_.

They moved in synchrony of body and soul… matching each thrust, breath and heartbeat.

Underneath him, her hips surged forward meeting his, forcing him to hit her sweet spot. She could feel it… the heat curling in her body… she knew she wouldn't last much longer and gasped out between moans, "Steve…"

He slipped his hand down her belly to rub between her legs, stroking broad fingertips over her wet core to make her body tingle. Blue eyes diving on green ones, "Natasha…"

It was all she needed. She was overtaken by a wave of pleasure that possessed her. He kept thrusting deeper into her wetness but her body clenching around him ignited his own release and he exploded inside her.

As Steve followed her over the edge, his fingers laced with hers, Natasha realized she was being loved for the first time in her life. She opened a part of herself to him that she even didn't know existed and it was an uncharted territory – there was nothing to compare it to. In her arms, at her mercy, he felt alive as never before. He supported his weight on his forearms, to avoid crushing her, but they stayed pressed together, their breaths in unison, until their heartbeats steadied.

Lifting his head to gaze into her eyes, he whispered, "God, Nat, you're amazing." He kissed her lips before slipping slowly out of her – she whimpered at the loss. Her release was not just physical, and teardrops fell again – she shivered.

"Nat," he was panting, "did I hurt you?"

She was happy, stunned, vulnerable, but she wasn't hurt. She shook her head no, before kissing him softly, trying to explain everything she didn't even know with her lips.

He kissed her back, with understanding and sharing the same epiphany. He got lost in her sparkling green eyes and murmured between her lips, "My beautiful girl."

Lying back, he pulled her into his arms and she cuddled up on his chest. She was incredibly drained, almost mumbling, "I'm glad you got frozen." He chuckled and she looked at him embarrassed, "No, sorry. I didn't mean… not the frozen part…" Her fuzzy brain wasn't coherent, but she was in awe.

"I am happy to be here with you too", he kissed her forehead, gently stroking her hair. She fit perfectly in his arms and Steve couldn't help but think that she was made for him. He needed to protect her, to cherish her – he needed  _her._

Natasha never imagined it would feel so good to be with him. He had awoken a sleeping side of her, a dormant need that only he could fulfill. As she was drifting away, her mind was filled with the images of their making love.  _Make love_. She understood what this was now, and it was all she wanted… and needed.

_Steve_.  _He's better than any dream_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is by far the most terrifying thing I've done in a long time. Seriously, it's beyond anything I could imagine doing since I wrote my first story, last May (2013). But, like Chris said, "When you're scared of something, that's exactly what you should be doing." So here I am. The best part is that I'm feeling young, and at my age this is priceless!


	2. Push

* * *

Extra adult scene from chapter 7. [Push](../../../910382/chapters/1912077)

* * *

Emotions flashed through Natasha's eyes, "I don't know how to be like this…"

Caressing her face softly, Steve kissed away her tears, and tried to cheer her up, "Amazing, sensitive, beautiful, human?" He smiled sincerely.

 _He's too good to be true._  In his arms, she was completely safe – that was a feeling she had lost and never had had again when she became an orphan. So she had turned into the cold-hearted, feared Black Widow, keeping the real Natasha hidden from the world, and from herself. But Steve was unveiling this woman inside her… fragile, passionate, emotional… and as scary as it is, real.

"Natalia. My name. Natasha is a nickname."

"Natalia." Her name in his voice made her shiver. He kissed her, before asking, "Do you like it better?"

She was completely vulnerable, "I don't know her… I don't know how to be her."

He raised her chin, "Natalia tastes like Russian dark chocolates," rubbing his thumb over her lips, "She loves romantic movies and cries during the sad scenes," and placing small kisses on her cheek. "She can't resist spicy Indian food, or sweet French cakes." Then he grinned because her cheeks get pink. "When she blushes, my heart melts", he gently rolled her onto her back laying by her side, "and her smile lights up my day." He winks, kissing her softly. "But she makes me jealous with her crush on that pumped actor."

She smiled shyly.

"Natasha, Natalia, I want you." The three words he can say now. Then he kissed her passionately once more, making her forget everything else. "I promise I won't lose you. Ever." Steve kept going on, telling all the wonderful things only he knows about her, kissing and loving her, until she finds herself alive in his arms.

* * *

Teary green eyes flashed quickly as Steve cupped Natasha's face with his caring hands. "I want to make you happy."

Another scary truth was her honest reply, "I don't know if I ever was…"  _before you_. She had opened herself, exposing her past and hidden secrets – Natalia couldn't lie… or hide anymore.

Understanding blue eyes, without a hint of pity, dived in slowly, "I need to keep trying, right?" Shielded in his arms, she savored the tenderness of his lips as he claimed her mouth with his gentleness. "What do you want, Nat?"

"Take me." The words came from her heart before she even realized it. This emotion, however, was so unknown that it should be unbearable – it wasn't. She was feeling nothing but comfortable, giving herself completely to him. _I'm yours._

Unsurprisingly, Steve's smile was endearing, and his words reassured his devotion to her, "Yes, darling." He carefully lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his unique fresh scent. "I can get used to you carrying me around."

"I hope you do." He dropped her gently in the middle of the room, and hugged her from behind, "I love to have you in my arms." They were facing the large mirrors in her closet and he held her tight, bringing them close together as if they were one. "I look at you and I still can't believe you're my girl."

Still overwhelmed by the emotions she had repressed for so long, she leaned into the comfort of his embrace feeling his unconditional support, whispering, "You don't exist."

"I guess I didn't." In a smooth move, he turned her in his arms dipping her down for a long and searing kiss. Her arms fell weak to her sides and he held her as if they would be there forever. He broke the kiss, whispering between her lips, "I was frozen before you, Nat", then he gently straightened her up, holding her close.

Natasha blinked slowly, trying to catch her breath, and rested her hands on his toned chest totally absorbed by his blue eyes. Any painful memory seemed to vanish – the only thing that mattered were them, there, at that moment. She bit her lower lip and her eyes were dancing with enchantment.

With a mischievous half-smile, he gazed at her so intensely that she felt like she was burning. "I was dreaming of doing this…" He grabbed the sash of her red kimono untying the knot that was holding it together, and pulled the two halves of it aside. Draping his hands around her slender waist, he pulled her flush to him with the perfect blend of desire and gentlemanliness, making her shiver in anticipation. "You have no idea what you do to me." His lips trailed up the sensitive skin of her jaw, descending on her neck.

Her cotton dark-red tanktop and panties were nothing fancy. She blushed, examining herself, "I'm not wearing anything special…"

Yet Steve loved to see her that way, without any masks – he knew it was a privilege she gave to him. "You are special." Cupping her face, he rubbed her cheek, "I can't resist your dimple, your freckles", and gave her a tender kiss. Then, he turned her to face the mirror, their eyes locked through it, and he murmured in her ear, "You are naturally gorgeous."

Slowly, he slid the kimono sleeves off her shoulders and down her arms, letting it fall on the floor, as he was placing small kisses on her collarbone. "I think about undressing you all the time…" Her head fell on his broad chest as his fingers slid down until the hem of her tanktop before slipping under it, traveling on her waist across and down her flat stomach. "Your silk skin and enticing, natural scent…"

She left a soft moan, when he reached the undersides of her breasts, delicately waking her senses.

"Your flawless curvy body…" Breathing heavy on her neck, he slowly pulled her tanktop off. The vision of her full, firm breasts and rose, hard nipples made his eyes dark with lust – matching the cravings in hers. "Nat, you are a knockout." The hardness of his arousal pressed against her back accelerated her heart, as his hands cupped her breasts possessively squeezing them softly. "They fit right in my hands."

The way he undressed her in front of that mirror was absolutely sensual and… romantic. She didn't feel exposed, but reverenced – her bones felt like liquid and her voice was weak, "Steve…"

Holding her in one arm, he picked up a clean white sheet and threw it open, letting it fall over the backless chaise lounge in the middle of her big closet. She raised her eyebrows coquettishly and licked her lips. "What are you planning?" Nothing with him was rushed, he was considerate, caring in everything he did for her, but yet, he was full of surprises. Sitting there, she felt the softness of the Egyptian cotton over the fluffiness of the velvet couch. "I like it."

Straddling the chaise lounge, he sat around her. "Come here, sweetheart." His strong hands turned her softly as he started to massage her neck and shoulders. His caresses were relieving any tension that had been left from their previous talk, helping her to relax. His boxers, however, were becoming ever more constricting, at the feeling of her smooth skin under his fingers.

Suddenly, he got up and it hurt how empty she felt without his warmth behind her – she shivered.

But he quickly ripped off his shirt and pants, and was back again surrounding her with his muscular body. "I need to feel your skin against mine." He kissed her shoulder before turning her in his arms for another breathtaking kiss. When they pulled away, they were both panting, and he cradled her face softly in his hands, "I will never have enough of you, all of you."

An intense heat was burning inside her and she sighed, sliding caring fingers through his hair, before trying her best to smile, wanting to show him how special he made her feel. "This is… a dream."  _I'm scared of waking up._

Uncertainty was still present in her eyes and he needed to wipe it away… to honor her trust, to respect her vulnerability, making it worth it for her – the real Natasha. He wanted to create a memory she would treasure forever. "Do you trust me, Nat?"

She smiled disbelieving, "God, Steve, why wouldn't I?" But there was a hint of anxiety in his inquiring eyes, so she replied, "I don't trust anyone, but you", putting her hand on his heart.

A sexy, mysterious smile played on his lips, giving her chills. "I will show you how real this is, beautiful." He kissed her hand, before laying her gently on the chaise lounge. Electricity pulsed through their bodies as he positioned himself between her legs… pressing his hard length against her leaking core, through the thin fabric of their remaining underwear.

Any conscious thought she had left flew through the window and she moaned in need. "Oh… Steve…"

All of a sudden he was everywhere. His mouth traveled down her cleavage, stroking one of her passion-swollen breasts with his tongue while he was softly squeezing the other. Increasing the pressure on the center of her heat, his other hand was cupping and massaging her firm butt, making her writhe with pleasure.

The sounds she made were blowing his mind. "Nat, I'm crazy about you."

She couldn't contain herself and tightened her legs around his waist, grabbing his hair, pulling him to her. "I need you."

He was already surrendering under her touch, his hunger for her was urgent, but he wanted to please her first. Grabbing her wrists gently, he captured her mouth devouring her lips – she felt possessed, melting immediately. Breaking their kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, trying to control his fevered blood. Even catching his breath, his voice was soft, but firm, "Let me take care of my girl." One by one, he kissed her palms before pinning her arms above her head, putting her hands on the backrest – she grabbed onto it. His eyes were sparkling seductively, "Okay, darling?"

Under his gaze of sheer adoration, she felt unable to move and yet absolutely delighted – entirely safe. It was the most powerless and irresistible feeling she had experienced in her whole life. Her lips parted, and she blinked slowly finding herself at a loss for words.  _Yes_.

"I love how your eyes tell me everything." The look on his face was pure longing making her body tingle. Dropping wet kisses over her luscious lips, he kissed his way down over her exquisite body, "I can kiss you forever."

The chemistry between them was unbelievably real. She was totally responsive to his touch and his hands knew every inch of her – they seemed to have a life of their own, travelling everywhere, awaking her full sensuality. Her body was screaming for him.  _Don't stop._

A thrill ran through his body as he was watching her arousal increase under his touch. "Nat… I want you so much." But whenever she could focus enough to look at him, loving blue eyes were locked on hers, watching her, reading her, attuned to her wishes, to please her completely. Her grip tightened on the backrest. His hands traced the muscles of her calves, holding and caressing her legs before he started to go up and down on her thighs, getting excruciatingly close to her maximum pleasure spot. Moving back just a little, he slid her moistened panties gently down her trembling legs… He was entranced by her naked body, "God, you're perfect."

Each time his fingers moved on her skin, her body arched, breasts were heaving, and legs were growing weaker. Between gasps, she begged, "Steve…"

Her name rolled from between his lips, as he was nibbling her earlobe, "Natalia…"

Overpowering lust was consuming her, and she moaned out loudly, "Please…"

She muffled an incoherent scream when his questing fingers worked in and out of her wet heat, filling her, finding each spot to make her alive.

In a softened tone he said, "I'm yours. You're mine."

His words ignited the most overwhelming feeling, shredding any semblance of control she had left. She found herself relinquishing completely to his touch as he drove her higher and higher, murmuring wordless reassurances. Whimpering uncontrollably, she pled, "Yes…"

Thrilling, rapturous explosions successively swept through every nerve of her body, each one stronger than the other making her shudder convulsively around his hand. Her face squirmed in ecstasy, as he kept her in an almost endless indescribable journey of pleasure, until, finally, she collapsed limp in his arms.

Holding her trembling form protectively against him, he felt overjoyed as she gave herself to him, entirely vulnerable. "I got you, Nat." He kissed her softly to calm her racing heart until she stopped shaking. "My beautiful girl." Gently, he withdrew his fingers out of her, and she was dripping wet.

Kissing her tenderly, he picked her up, before carrying her to the bed, and laid her on the soft pillows. He poured a glass of water from the jar on the bedside table, "Drink, sweetheart", helping her to take a couple of slow swallows. Lying by her side, he held her in his arms. "I didn't know it could be that way." He said with a rush of male pride for giving her so much pleasure.

Her cheeks were blushing a radiant pink in the afterglow of her multiple releases – she was as surprised as he was, and had no breath to answer, "Me… neither." The unspoken truth in her eyes was that no one had ever made her feel that way.

Flashing his irresistible smile, he asked, "It means it was good, right?"

She saw the golden man he was, but not because of his godly physique – it was his heart openly giving everything to her. "God, Steve," She was still breathing heavily, "It was perfect," and pulled him to a soft kiss, "Where did you learn…?" Asking before thinking, she realized she really didn't want to know, and buried her face against his chest.

But his answer couldn't be better. Cupping her face, he looked confused, "I didn't…" and spoke wholeheartedly, "I wanted to create a new memory… only for you." It wasn't rehearsed.

She cried.

He held her like holding a crystal, "Please, Nat, tell me they are tears of joy again." She nodded, and he smiled relieved, whispering tenderly, "You're a little happy now?"

She sobbed.

The range of emotions that overwhelmed Natasha was too hard to deal with – a level of pure satisfaction and fullness that she had never felt previously… the terrifying fear of losing it.  _Him._

And yet he was there, pulling her to his lap, completely enfolding her with his protective caring arms, trying to shush her, "Nat, I don't know what to do." Caressing her silk hair, he kissed her forehead and held her, not thinking about anything but her. "Please, sweetheart, did I do anything wrong?"

Pleasantly exhausted, she opened her watery green eyes and they were shining. Her smile was wide and satisfied. "I'm okay, babe. You did nothing wrong."

With a lovely boyish look, he was really worried about her, "Are you sure?"

Okay was an understatement. "I never felt better in my life," she replied, with a beaming grin that didn't leave her face.

Breathing relieved, he kissed her lips softly. "God, Nat, I only want to make you happy."

"Steve, I never felt this way before…" Simpering, she whispered, "I swear…" and teardrops fell again, "I'm happy."

"Me too, sweetheart, me too." Rubbing away her tears, he caressed her face, "I'm here, for whatever you need me." Looking at her spent figure, he kissed her forehead and she felt him smile against her skin, "Just rest a bit, okay? I won't go anywhere." Encased by his arms, she fell asleep almost instantly.

There was nothing he wanted more than her happiness, and he knew he would do anything to keep her safe and relaxed in his arms as she was now. Steve knew he wanted to hold Natasha forever.  _Forever._  The feeling that was growing strong inside him, but he couldn't tell her yet.

After a while, she stirred pleased, pulling him for a passionate kiss. "I want you." These three words were powerful. With fluttering eyes, she pleaded in a murmur. "Make love to me."

They want only each other. The excitement from the perfect first time had already turned into complicity. But now, with all they shared, it wasn't the same… It was different, it was better than perfect, it was unbelievable. It was a true loss of self, like they were no longer two bodies but one. They pulsed, breathed, peaked together, over and over again.

He couldn't stop kissing her, "Nat… you make me… alive…"

She replied between his lips, "You too…"

He pulled her to him spoon-wise, mumbling before they drifted off. "You make me the happiest man in the world."

The real Natalia wasn't passive, but she wasn't afraid to be a woman, to let herself to be taken by her man.  _Her man._  As scary as it was to belong to someone, the feeling of being responsible for him and to care about his feelings were the most frightening emotion of all, because it made her indescribably…  _happy_.

* * *

A few hours later, Natasha wakes up and the feeling is amazing. Her back is against Steve's chest, he's wrapped around her, and she realizes there's nowhere else she wants to be.  _It's real._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Once more, here I am, facing my fears. I needed to find a reason to write and it ended up being about Natasha's journey to learn to love and be loved. First it was lovemaking. Now it is about trust. So, does it work?
> 
> This first part and last line are from the chapter Push at the fic Chris Crush. Please, read it first to get the right mood of where this scene came from, deal?


	3. What's Your Number?

* * *

Extra adult scene from chapter 8. [What's Your Number?](../../../910382/chapters/1937295)

* * *

Sliding her hand through his hair, Natasha leaned close, asking mischievously, "Was she pretty?"

Steve knew there was never a good answer for that question, but, truly, he couldn't think of anything else with her straddling his lap, planting wet kisses along his jaw and neck. "Who?"

That was the best thing she could've heard, and she intended to keep it that way. For the second time today, she flipped him, dropping him on his back, pinning him down.

* * *

Natasha never had competition – she was the best in everything she did – but there was nothing better than a rivalry to spice things up. Being jealous of Steve revealed a possessive side of her, animalistic, wild and, well… indomitable. So far, she had allowed herself to be loved and spoiled by him. He made her feel special like she had never felt before and, honestly, her four past lovers combined weren't worth a tenth of him. Who could be? That night though, she was determined to make it so memorable for him, that he would forget every woman before her – no matter how many.

It started as a challenge, but seeing him literally, and willingly, in her hands… it exposed a completely different emotion that she couldn't name yet.

Once again, they had eyes only for each other.

Wearing a delicate silk peach nightgown, with her fiery hair flowing loose, framing her gorgeous face, she was the vision of perfection. Straddling his hips, her hypnotic green eyes were traps that he couldn't and didn't want to escape from. "You're so beautiful, Nat."

Placing his large hands on her waist, he kneaded it softly, caressing her. It was as scary as exhilarating how he always evoked special, unique feelings inside her. His familiar touch awakened the memories of their lovemaking, making warm moisture seep from her.

Through the thin fabric of his T-shirt, she raked her nails down over his flawless torso. Sliding her thumb over his nipple, she felt his muscles tense beneath her unexpected touch. Inquiring blue eyes searched her face looking for instructions – he had no idea what she wanted him to do. With gaze fixed on his face and lips curved in a smile, she gently caressed his muscular arms before grabbing his hands. Her knees were at either side of his waist, and she bent down, pressing her full breasts against his heaving chest. He closed his eyes reveling in the feel of her soft lips traveling along his collarbone. Stretching like a dancer, she pinned his arms on the bed, entwining their fingers.

Teasing him, she inhaled his fresh scent of soap and aftershave, before purring in his ear, "I wanted you so badly on that training mat."

Just the thought made his body ache in response. Simple like that, she made it impossible for him to not think about this every time they sparred. With a catlike sensuality, she melded her mouth against his, enticing and seeking entry. She was hungry, rapturous, awakening primal urges inside him. Steve had never been kissed like this, "You are driving me crazy."

He needed to love her, now, senseless… yet he didn't move his arms – he would never do anything to upset her. But to submit entirely was something he hadn't ever done before. He was raised to be a man, and men take responsibility in bed – that was the right thing to do. Even so, her tiny delicious form, literally weightless for his super-soldier body, had all the power over him. She possessed him completely just with her lips and he couldn't let himself do anything to stop her – not that he wanted to. As embarrassing as it was to admit it, there was something very exhilarating about this whole experience – a sense of belonging.

As if on cue, she whispered, "You're not the only one with fantasies."

"Fantasies?"

The mention of a fantasy, however, hit him in a weak point, and he tensed beneath her. She had a crush on that actor before they got together… He wouldn't normally even admit to thinking about something so silly… his brain, however, wasn't exactly working properly at that moment. Hidden deep inside his mind, there was that totally ridiculous question…  _Is she thinking about her guy?_

Superhero or not, men will be men, and she knew how to read them all. Besides, Steve never made any effort to hide anything from her. It was fun to see him jealous, she wouldn't deny it, but no one was more honestly eager to please her than him – more than ever, she wanted to please him with the same devotion.

Sliding her hand underneath his shirt, her fingers glided skillfully, stroking his muscular chest, while her lips traveled up the side of his neck. Her reply was right on target, "You're the only one in my mind." Relief appeared instantly in his sincere blue eyes, and she bent her head to kiss him again with even more passion.

Natasha was Steve's every dream, the only one. A complex, irresistible contrast of strength, fragility, ferocity and femininity that didn't cease to surprise him. Today, it started with an irrational jealousy, but now, she was showing another side of her – in their bed – aggressive… and unbelievably arousing.

"Nat?" he gasped, as she tore his T-shirt into pieces in the most tantalizing way. His basic instincts and drives urged him into action. Wrapping his strong arms around her, he caressed her back and slipped his hand through her silk locks. "God, I need you." Pulling her to him, he motioned to flip them.

However, she pressed her hand firmly on his shoulder as her smiling eyes were saying,  _'Don't.'_  His body stopped immediately, but his mind got lost in a whirlwind of conflicted thoughts and emotions.

At the time he was born, lots of things were considered taboos, and there were strict social rules towards sexual behavior between genders. The first thing Steve learned about the matter in the present was that women wanted and enjoyed sex as much as men. He wasn't lying when he said,  _'I'm glad the world changed.'_  He truly believed in equality, in every aspect of society. Applied to relationships, it would make them much more fulfilling. This whole experience was a living proof, and it was truly spectacular. Natasha was displaying her desire, passion, even her jealously, and everything was making him feel truly wanted.  _Hers_. It meant that there was nothing wrong about her taking charge in bed, right? In theory…

Moving her hands to his nape, she stroked his hair on the scalp, massaging his whole head. Circling her fingers against his temples, she whispered, "Stop thinking. Trust me." She was reading him like an open book.

It was increasingly challenging for him to form coherent thoughts, with his groin becoming unbearably heavy, constricted. Once again, his arms were pinned against the mattress and it was like time wasn't following the normal path, because he had no memory of how or when it had happened. The same way she managed to avoid his attacks during their training, it felt like she was inside his mind anticipating his actions, blocking every single one of them – not with strength, but with a subtleness.

The best part? She was awaking and fulfilling needs he didn't know he had.

With a mix of delight and agony, he shuddered as her hair brushed across his body. Every touch and kiss left her mark, like a brand seared into his flesh. In a fluctuating rhythm, she continued her assault to his senses, in a way that even his highly trained mind couldn't begin to anticipate… Taking each ounce of control of him.

"Nat… please…"

Satisfaction lightened her green eyes as she reached into his underwear, gripping his raging hard on, making him growl. He felt like going insane as desire was consuming him – he needed to take her. "Not right… gentlemanly…" he struggled to speak, between moans, "I have to… do the work…"

"Not today", she bit her lower lip, amused, before pulling his boxers down.

He couldn't suppress the male pride that arose inside him when he saw the lust in her eyes. Her magical hands drove him into a world of pure sensations – burning blood, straining nerves and rigid muscle. It was almost too much. He felt practically weak, exposed in a way that was less than… manly. Summoning the last strength he had left, he touched her face softly, as she started to kiss down his body. "What… are you doing…?"

Stopping everything, she tilted her head in question, "Aren't you liking it?"

Back in his time, men were expected to keep their emotions hidden. But he was becoming painfully aware that the urge for her touch was stronger than his willpower. Conflicting feelings were fighting inside him and he breathed deeply for air, "No… it's not that…"

"You won't respect me in the morning?" She was joking, but as usual, it hit him like a punch.

Despite their differences of cultures and generations, Steve respected Natasha. Period. Even when he didn't understand her. This time, no one could stop him and he straightened up, enfolding her carefully in his arms, "Don't ever say that." He was sweating, his hands were trembling, and he locked his eyes with hers, breathing heavily, "It's me. I can't… I can't disrespect you, Nat." No matter what, he would never use her.

Suddenly, everything made sense and she understood his old-fashioned behavior. Cupping his face tenderly, she smiled, "This is new for you, isn't it?" Looking straight into his apprehensive blue eyes, she reassured, "Look, there's nothing wrong about this. We're together. I trust you. Just relax and enjoy." Covering him with wet kisses, she pushed him back to bed, but he was still tense, so she asked, "What are  _you_  doing?"

While his body was screaming for her, his chivalrous mind still struggled to accept a passive role. But not because he needed to assert any kind of male dominance, far from it. He would always put her needs above his. The confusion and guilt in his eyes were evident. "Me? Nothing… I…"

Each part of her body was exuding excitation. "Exactly." He could see her hard nipples through the thin silk of her nightgown, before she started to kiss his jaw and neck. "And  _you_  are not making me do anything." Green eyes, dark with desire, captured his dazed blue ones as she held his face in her hands. "I want you, my way." The grim on her face was the most seductive he had ever seen. " _You_  are my fantasy."

Her words literally shut his brain off, he couldn't do anything else than surrender. Her kiss was demanding, intense, mingling their bodies together as they wrapped their arms around each other into a loving embrace. When she released him, his lungs were burning, and he was panting, "If this is a dream… don't wake me up…"

She was wearing the most charming predatory smile ever. "I never wanted anyone like this."

Even so, he wouldn't be Steve if he didn't care. Out of breath, he tried, "What… about… you?"

With a hot and hungry gaze, she licked her lips, "I'm gonna blow your mind."

Then, she lowered her head and he realized she wasn't lying.

Soldiers' stories about French cabarets, and the pretty descriptive modern literature, couldn't have prepared him for the reality of this. No words could begin to describe the feeling of being enveloped by the warm wetness of her mouth… Nothing could describe Natasha.

While he was physically there, it felt like floating into oceans of indescribable pleasure. His hands slid into her curly hair, one cupping the back of her neck and the other caressing her shoulder, in his desperate attempt to please her in any way. Unlike regular sex, where he was the one worried about how hard and long-lasting it would be, this way he didn't have any kind of control.

Diving in a state of pure bliss, he moaned, pleading, "Don't stop…"

Looking at him with sexy smiling eyes, Natasha was delighted to see how helpless he was because of the pleasure she was giving to him. It wasn't about having power over him… well… maybe just a little. But it was more than that… What was giving her the ultimate satisfaction was to have his complete trust, to see him let it go entirely, accepting her lead, relaxed as he was never before.

He was groaning and she upped her efforts, making his body tense beneath her. His voice was throaty with need, "I'm… gonna…" It felt like she was extracting his essence from deep inside him, making him exploded in utter fury and uncontrolled intensity. Instinctively, his hands fell into the bed and he gripped the mattress beneath them. Shuddering, he growled, consumed by the pleasure flooding through his body… until he collapsed, succumbing to the powerful release.

For a while, Steve kept his eyes closed, contemplating this new world she just had taken him to, relishing in the feeling of being absolutely vulnerable and pleased at the same time. It was one of the most intense and earth shattering experiences of his life. Something about trusting completely to let go in abandon. Trembling, he reached for her, raising her chin… The look in her eyes was pure fire, evoking that volcano in eruption he knew she had inside her… he couldn't get enough.

Slowly, she crawled over him, lying by his side. Snuggling in his arms, she watched his ribcage until it was rising and falling with deep, even breaths.

Blurry from the aftershocks of ecstasy, he said, "I… couldn't… hold it… "

Shining with pride, she looked absolutely stunning, "That's the point, to lose yourself. Nothing matters, as long as you enjoy it."

"Enjoy… isn't it a strong enough word…"

"So, did you like it?"

Steve thought about the completely selfless act, this amazing gift she gave to him. The intimacy involved in the simple act of giving him pleasure expecting nothing in return… it made his heart swell. No words could explain what he was feeling, so he pulled her to a loving kiss.

She was overwhelmed by happiness, "I'll take that as a yes." It was a powerful feeling, to know that only she could make him feel that way, surrender to her, belong to her.  _Mine_. Straddling him again, she started to pull off her silk nightgown.

Still trying to find a pace to slow down his heart, he realized she was bare beneath it. "Hot damn, Nat…"

No matter how many times he had seen her before, the vision of her naked body always had that effect on him. He was a super-soldier with a metabolism four times faster than normal, so his body also recovered at a quicker rate, but Natasha seemed to know the switch buttons he never knew he had. He belonged to her body and soul. She turned him on, unceremoniously, and he was more than ready, aching to be at her mercy. Forever.

Like a force of nature, unstoppable, uncontrollable, and irresistible, she took him to places he didn't know existed. Natasha kissed and loved him until she was sure he couldn't remember anyone but her.

Steve barely remembered to keep breathing.

* * *

Sometime later, they woke up tangled in each other, when his stomach growled loudly.

Laughing, she kissed him softly on the lips, "Hi." He was too drowsy, but she knew what he needed. "JARVIS, can you place an order at the concierge? Teppanyaki grill, beef for him, and assorted seafood for me, vegetables, rice."

The Tower had the complete infrastructure of a luxury hotel to attend the residential floors – it was the Stark residence in New York, after all. "Right away, ma'am. It's under the Captain's name. They will make the usual 4 servings plus one."

"Thanks, J." Then, she caressed Steve's face, "It's simple but it'll be here in no time, okay?"

He blinked slowly.

Getting up, she picked up her robe, and he watched all her movements, entranced by her beauty. She came back from the bar with a bottle and two small cups offering, "Sake?" She poured the Japanese rice wine for him, "Go ahead, bottoms up."

He obeyed, "Wow, it's good."

Leaning in, she kissed him hungrily, "It will kick start you."

"You wore me out," he blushed, raising his hands in surrender, "I'm not complaining." He definitely loved this possessive side of her, and she laughed pleased.

The food arrived and Steve ate almost instantly everything she put on the tray for him.

Her eyes sparkled with contentment, and her voice was seductive, "Do you want more?" He looked surprised, and she bursted into laughs. "Food," she said, licking her lips, "for now."

Pulling her close, he caressed her face gently, "I'll never get enough of you."

With her heart fluttering, she brought the extra servings, sitting happily by his side. Ally's last words came to her mind,  _'I'm happiest when I'm being myself, and I'm myself when I'm with you.'_  She didn't know everything about her past, but she had never felt this happy before…

They laid in each other's arms and she asked teasingly, "So, you won't tell me what's your number?"

Blue eyes dove in green ones, and he answered, "One."

She laughed, "Okay, right."

"Nat, you're the only one I care for." And he kissed her passionately.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: It's never easy to understand the mind of the opposite sex. And here I am trying to explore Steve's complex personality. A mix of an advanced man for the 40s, who turns into an old-fashion one in the present days. So, how does it translate into their relationship? I hope it works!
> 
> As usual, the first and last parts are from the main chapter What's Your Number? at the fic Chris Crush. Please, read it first to get the right mood of where this scene came from, OK?


	4. Street Kings

* * *

Extra adult scene from chapter 9. [Street Kings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/910382/chapters/1979196)

* * *

Steve blinked, sleepily. Always a morning person, he was used to getting up before dawn- even before he joined the Army. Those Spartan times seemed so distant, compared with the comfort in which he was living now. Keeping his eyes closed, he stretched up, little by little, enjoying the cool softness of the Egyptian cotton sheets underneath him. After a well-deserved rest, his powerful muscles started to wake up as he felt the rush of energy flowing into every part of his body. Her image appeared in his mind before any real conscious awareness.  _Natasha._ Constantly enchanting his most precious dreams, she was his first thought when he woke up, and the last one before falling asleep- Of all the changes that had occurred in his life, she was the one who made him feel whole again- and happy.

The curtains were drawn and their room was in complete darkness, but he felt the comforting warmth of her back pressed against his left side, listening to her rhythmic breathing. Rolling over, he wrapped his arm around her, wanting to have her as close as possible, although carefully enough to not disturb her peaceful sleep. She was curled up, hugging a goose-feather pillow as if it was a teddy bear. Her silky curls were fallen on the sheets and a suave herbal essence was mixed with her natural scent – she smelt delicious. As soon as he pulled her against his warm, bare chest, she snuggled into his huge arms. Even sleeping, she was responsive to his touch. He kissed her head tenderly, "My girl."

After a few days recovering from his adventure in space, under her loving care and nurturing cooking, he couldn't be healthier or more passionate – he craved for her. His body responded immediately to their close contact – manhood hardening, desire pulsing through his veins, making him feel completely alive, ready for her.  _I love you so much_. He was yearning to say it, but he couldn't – not yet. She wasn't ready, and he didn't want to scare or pressure her – he would always put her needs first.

Her small curvy form fit perfectly in his arms, and he was longing to please her. He caressed the small of her back with a light brush of his fingers, the way he knew she liked – almost instantly, she nuzzled towards his hand. He whispered, "Morning, Gorgeous." Effortlessly, he slid his left arm underneath her slender waist to hold her a little closer, smoothing his hand gently over her flat stomach. Relishing in the softness of her skin, his hands started roaming all over her body, awakening her senses.

She purred softly, arousing him even more. In the instinctive reaction of her body to his possessive touch, her hand found his, and she pressed it against her breast. She was too groggy to be patient, and he loved this about her.

Gently squeezing and releasing her breast, he flicked his thumb over her already hard nipple, while kissing the nape of her neck. "I miss you," he breathed in her ear. She moaned with every touch, rubbing herself against him until she rocked her hips into his hard length, straining against his confining boxers – he gasped, "Hot damn, Nat..."

With her eyes still closed, she rolled over, stretching and purring, giving herself to him, completely at his mercy – she trusted him entirely.

He didn't need another call. Running his hands under her tank top, he pushed it over her head. Eager to love her, he covered her body with caresses and kisses, feeling rewarded by the sounds of pure pleasure coming from her delicious mouth. Her whole body trembled as he rolled down her already soaked panties. Descending his hand between her legs, he lightly stroked her open, swollen core, making her shiver. As lust was consuming him, he almost couldn't hold it anymore but he waited for her signal.

It didn't take long, between gasps and moans, Natasha begged, "Steve…"

Getting rid of his boxers, he gently positioned himself between her legs before stopping to kiss her full lips. Anxiously, he whispered, "Nat… I…"  _I love you_. He couldn't lie to her, but he couldn't tell her the whole truth yet. She was special – the one – and when the time would came, he would spend his life happily proving that nothing else mattered other than to love her. He smiled, "You're so beautiful." Since the first time he saw her, she always took his breath away.

In the soft light of dawn, he saw her blushing sheepishly, finally opening her stunning green eyes a little, just to meet his devoted blue ones.

Gently, he entered her, as he did uncountable times before and, still, it felt like heaven. It was a delightfully familiar sensation, because their bodies acknowledged each other – they fit together perfectly. Yet, the thrilling energy they shared as they became one brought a refreshing wave of joy – unique every single time.

The pace was slow, soft, like a dream neither one wanted to wake up from. In fact, he was using all his willpower to restrain himself. Even so, she could feel the power running through his entire body, and one thought came to her mind making her eyes watery, "You're alive."

Remembering his fight with the super-robot, he felt a twinge of guilt for making her scared about his safety. "Sorry I worried you…"

After cutting him off with a hungry kiss, their eyes locked, and she bucked her hips eagerly against him beckoning him to take her.

That was it. Driven by his love for her, he increased the rhythm, pounding into her with a little more intensity, watching her closely – he knew how strong she was and, most importantly, her limits. He aimed to wash away the tension from the past days, to make her forget any fear, to love her with his body and soul. "I'll never leave you." For what seemed like an eternity, he kept up long, deep thrusts, until she was clenching around him, crying in absolute bliss, as a powerful release started to tear her apart. With her inner walls tightening around him, his movements became erratic, his heart filled with the most intense emotion – he couldn't hold it back.  _I love you. Love you. You._ He let out a deep moan as he followed her over the edge, before collapsing beside her fragile form. Gathering his last strength, he rolled over onto his back, pulling her into his protective embrace.

Minutes passed, and neither one of them were aware of how many.

Reveling in her relaxed and sated expression, he caressed her flushed face, susurrating, "My sleepy girl." He felt blessed with their complete understanding – they were made for each other.

Natasha flashed her smiling green eyes before nestling into his arms, almost falling asleep again, feeling… loved. Not fully conscious anymore, she murmured, "Ya lyublyu tebya."

Steve made a mental note to ask her what that meant, before starting to drift away too. Comfortably pleased, he holds her in his arms, whispering, "You are my life, Nat…"  _I love you._


	5. Fantastic Four (part 1)

* * *

Extra adult scene from chapter 10. [Fantastic Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/910382/chapters/2007995)

* * *

Since that day at S.H.I.E.L.D., when Natasha dropped him on the mat, sparring with her had been a challenge for Steve. The natural agility and coordination of her curvy body had always been hypnotic for him, but her safety would be his prime concern. Therefore, it was mandatory to constantly improve her fighting skills. To keep his mind free of temptation, the soldier sought comfort in the discipline of his basic military routine.

After being partners for so long, the spy had learned that her Captain was capable of resisting the effects of extreme pain, drugs and toxins to a great extent. Undoubtedly, he was one of the strongest willed individuals the world has ever known, able to overcome even some mind control.

Despite everything, Steve Rogers couldn't resist Natasha Romanoff – at least, not for so long – and she was well aware of it. It was a completely different game for her, because it was for real. Somehow the words of an old actress came to her mind, ' _Love is a game that two can play and both win._ ' Love… as in lovemaking, she thought. If only he could trust her enough to let his guard down and relax completely.

One part talent, two parts seduction, she was determined to push him to his limits – to break his last barriers.

The redhead started warming up and stretching with yoga poses. Moving with elegance and confidence, her lithe, graceful body bent and expanded in every direction. Her enticing ballet was a subtle expression of sensuality. It was enough to make his breathing grow heavy as he watched her, in utter adoration. Remembering the feel of her soft skin under his hands, so delicate and yet so strong, he wanted to touch her, to feel her, to caress her – he needed her.  _Not now, soldier_. With some effort, he tried to refocus his thoughts on the plan.

It was never so difficult. They began their training and, in no time, he was lost in the throes of passion. She mastered maneuvers that he could never imagine anyone could accomplish, exuding technique and strength. Her flawless and choreographed dance was drawing him to every curve of her lethal, delicious figure. Hopelessly unfocused, he couldn't fight – she beat him repeatedly. It amused her to watch how his powerful and well-trained body betrayed him, totally responsive to her touches – to her. He was desperately trying to keep his brain functioning, "Nat, you're too fast."

In her final move, she swept his leg out from underneath him, making him fall and pinning him down flat on the mat. This time, however, she kissed him passionately, undermining his willpower once and for all. Then, just as fast as she had subdued him, she jumped and walked away, teasing devilishly, "You were too tough with me today."

Memories were flooding his mind, hunger was burning him, but one thing was clear – the session was finished and he didn't need to restrain himself, not anymore. In one quick movement, he got up in a jump, and grabbed her by the waist, "You're driving me crazy." The intensity with which he pulled her against him made them stumble. Before falling with his back on the mat, he turned swiftly, ensuring that she was encased safely in his arms.

It wasn't like him to be clumsy, and she squealed with delight, before straddling him, "That's the idea."

Hearing the heavy breath slip from her voluptuous lips, he saw the flicker of desire in her eyes. Her pert nipples were poking proudly through the spandex of her sports bra. His manhood pulsed almost painfully as he grabbed her firm butt, and she grinded slowly into him, oozing sensuality. Her arousal was as strong as his, making her even more irresistible.

Consumed by an overpowering lust, Steve flipped them over, letting out a deep growl from low in his chest.

Her bones seemed to turn to liquid as his mouth possessively claimed hers, with the same hunger his hands did with her aching body. Heat radiated from them, as they were rubbing against each other. Images of their lovemaking flashed through her mind, making her quiver. Since his venture in space, he had been almost unbridled, and yet, nothing compared to the energy he was displaying at this moment. Steve was the perfect lover – Natasha couldn't dream of a better one. But she wanted him to lose control with her… just like she always did with him.

She started to undress him frantically, unveiling his chiseled torso, strong shoulders, and bulky arms, "I want you."

They were in the middle of his empty gym, both shaking. Pulling back, he asked confused, "Here?"

Wearing the most bewitching smile, she pulled her sports bra off, in a swift quick movement. Unable to speak, his mouth closed around her breast, sucking, caressing her with his tongue, as his hand stroked her other nipple. A lightning bolt of ecstasy went through her body. Grabbing his head, she held him close, but she needed more, "JARVIS, room lock…"

"Floor shutdown." Steve ordered with the same command voice he used during battle – her insides tightened in anticipation, and moisture was dripping from her core. Immediately, the A.I. put the whole place in lockdown, turning the lights off, and the curtains began to close.

With his strong body pressed down on her, and his knees trapping her legs, she was completely surrounded by him – the feeling of being helpless was exhilarating… and earth-shattering. Because for the first time in her life, everything Natasha wanted was… to submit… to him. She couldn't help herself, her voice was a plea, "Steve…"

Despite the wild, uninhibited behavior, he sounded uncertain. "Too exposed…" In the dim light, she saw his inquiring eyes gleam, as he tried to catch his breath before explaining, "We need… cool-down…"

She raked her nails down his muscular back making him groan. "Forget the plan." Nibbling his ear, she purred, "Take me, my Captain."

After that, any shred of composure he could still have went downhill.

Abruptly, he pulled back enough to slide his pants and boxers down, kicking them off – his impressive erection sprang free. Green eyes glazed over in lust, she licked her lips, sending shivers down his spine. He yanked her shorts down before kneeling between her legs, hooking a hand on each side of her panties, he ripped them apart. His smirk was surprisingly predatory, "Like this?"

She gasped, "Yes, please, yes." Her desire was already uncontrollable and she was about to combust when his deft finger entered her wetness. Aching with need, her head thrashed about, her red hair splayed out across the mat, as she desperately pressed herself against his hand, clutching the mat beneath her – she wouldn't last much longer.

"Nat, I… I need you so much." He gripped her tightly, lifting her effortlessly into his arms, sitting back on his knees. Wrapping her arms and legs firmly around him, her hands tightened at his back. In one precise, smooth movement, he slid her down onto his hard length, filling her completely. A cry of pleasure escaped her swollen lips as they melted together. Capturing her mouth with a deep, ardent kiss, he whispered between her lips, "You feel so good."

Holding her slender hips, he matched her movements with his powerful thrusts. Her body responded instantly and Natasha cried out – her inner walls shuddered uncontrollably as she came in unspoken abandon. He slowed his pace but didn't stop until she was limp and helpless in his arms.

Her quick response and intense surrender overwhelmed him, increasing his need exponentially – Steve was about to break. "Nat, I… you… You are perfect." Roaming over her soft skin, his hands moved of their own volition. Entangled tightly around each other, it was hard to tell where he left off and she began.

Out of breath, she trailed her fingers through his hair, scraping her nails into his scalp, pulling him to her. Instinctively, he pushed his hips toward her, and she moaned, "Please, don't hold back." For a second, he hesitated, but she started to ride him, gripping his back with urgent hands, begging, "Steve, trust me." Fire burned through his veins and he thrust in with more force, roaring in pleasure. "More… Yes…" she gulped, trying to hold onto his neck as he pounded hard into her, hitting all the right spots, the way that only he knew.

He lowered her back onto the mat, ravishing her, "God, Nat… I…"

Still lost in the intense sensations, Natasha watched Steve, delighted to see him almost… free. Interlacing her hands in his, she raised them up above her head, as if he was pinning her down on the mat. "Give me everything, my Captain." She never looked more enticing with the after-glow shining in her green eyes, rosy cheeks and red lips.

It was an uncharted territory for Steve. No plan, no clue. He knew what she was doing, how she wanted him to experience pleasure as he hadn't before. Because of the serum she received in the Red Room, she was stronger than any other woman, yet, no match for his super strength – he would always be cautious. He was holding back, yes, but she didn't know the secret hidden so carefully inside his heart. She was his first true relationship, his first real everything – connection, chemistry… For the first time in his long life, the little guy from Brooklyn was truly, deeply… in love.

She rasped, "I'm yours."

The last barrier broke. As unrestricted as he could allow himself to be, he held her hips, rocking faster against her, possessing her completely. As they started to lose control, his voice was just a murmur, a mantra – he wasn't conscious that he was saying the words out loud. "I love you. Love you. You…"

His words exploded into her heart, as the waves of pleasure rippled through their convulsing bodies. In bed, like in life, Steve's great superpower was always within his heart. It overwhelmed her completely – she never felt this happy… and scared before. Natasha couldn't hold it, and she cried.

They were both shuddering, breathless, for a good amount of time, when he finally noticed her teary eyes, "Nat, oh God." Nervous, he started to check her for any bruises, but she stopped him with a loving kiss.

Pleasantly exhausted, she touched him tenderly, wiping a tear from his flushed face, and joked, "Did  _I_  hurt you?!"

He chuckled, "Okay, I get it. Wow. This was another first. You are spectacular." A small laugh escaped from his mouth, "How can we ever train here again?"

Raising her eyebrows, she tried to sound serious, "We can try all the other equipment around, so it won't be a problem."

He laughed widely and kissed her again, "Anything my lady wants."

After the double workout, they were both sweating, panting, and her eyes mirrored his. She invited, "Shower?"

"My thoughts exactly." He staggered a bit to get up, but carefully keeping the hold on her, and carried her towards the bathroom.

Wrapped her arms comfortably around his shoulders, she sighed drowsy, "I told you that I was gonna get used to you carrying me around, didn't I?"

His smile was irresistible, "Why aren't you already?"

* * *

Bathed and relaxed, they cuddled on the couch – they couldn't take their hands off each other.

Their connection was too strong and their lovemaking was always special, but somehow her tears seemed different today. Steve was concerned, even more after their intense session, "Are you sure I didn't hurt you at all, Nat?"

Natasha saw in his eyes that he didn't remember, or he didn't realize what he said out loud and the powerful effect it had on her. "You never do, babe." She kissed him lovingly, choosing to ignore it, to think of it as something he said in the heat of passion. She whispered between his lips, "I trust my hero."

Silently blushing, he kissed her again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ref: [Eva Gabor] Love is a game that two can play and both win.
> 
> Author's Note: I rewrote chapter 10 Fantastic Four in the story Chris Crush to adapt it to this scene, so please, read it again. All the chapters here are extra-rated-M scenes, meant to fit the main story, okay? Never intended to be stand-alone. ;)  
> Thanks to my friends, [Winterbeauti](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3667018/Winterbeauti) and [lovedrr](http://lovedrr.livejournal.com/). I can't thank you enough for your patience, support and amazing words! xxoo Mari


	6. Fantastic Four (part 2)

* * *

Extra adult scene from chapter 10. [Fantastic Four](http://archiveofourown.org/works/910382/chapters/2007995)

* * *

"I'm scared too, but what terrifies me is to think of my life without you, Nat."

Steve was absolutely sincere and tears fell from Natasha's eyes against her will.

"I can't live afraid of losing you." Loving blue eyes plunged into inquiring green ones. "You don't need to worry," his voice was a pleasant murmur, "I'll never hurt you and I don't want to pressure you." He softly rubbed his thumb across her lips. "But I can't hold it in anymore."

Steve kissed Natasha gently, and he whispered between her lips, "I love you."

This time he was saying it for real and she froze entirely. If there was one part of her that was truly inexperienced, it was her broken Russian heart. It felt like he was reaching the most hidden part of her, exposing her completely… claiming her soul as he did with her body.  _His_. She couldn't think, move or even breathe.

Sliding his fingers through her red hair, he tried to comfort her, brushing his lips on hers, as if kindly saying she didn't need to say anything…

After a few moments she exhaled shortly, and blinked, in silent understanding. Completely speechless, she was… happy… as never before… and absolutely terrified.

He knew her – she was vulnerable, and he couldn't leave her feeling this way. Laying her on the comfortable goose feather pillows, he braced his weight on his forearms, and enfolded her into his warm embrace. Once again, he kissed her, thoroughly, passionately, until she finally relaxed. Steve held her as if their lives depended on it, whispering, "This is stronger than anything I felt in my whole life. I love you."

The feeling of being as helpless as she was safe was absolutely overwhelming. But in his powerful caring arms, everything felt… right.

He gazed at her intensely, reading her, before planting soft kisses on her eyelids. One hand was still caressing the curls of her silky hair while the other rubbed her moistened cheek. "I'm always alarmed by your tears," he confessed ashamed. "But I know… they mean you are opening your heart to me. Trusting me, and only me… showing how you feel." Kissing her hand softly, his smile was now bright, shining, and his words warmed her heart, "You're a blessing in my life, Nat, and all I want is to make you happy."

Green eyes began to get teary again, but he dipped his head, capturing her mouth with all his passion, molding his lips to hers into a searing kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she closed her eyes, relishing in the powerful sensations… breathing in his fresh masculine scent… tasting his warm, moist lips against hers… Their bodies' reactions were instantaneous – his hard length pressing against her thighs, sent a jolt of adrenaline to set her senses aflame. Her pulse quickened, her breathing increased its pace, and she felt a warm wet heat between her legs. It was all she needed to clean her mind from any doubtful thoughts… not that she ever needed too much incentive, but, in no time, all Natasha could think of was Steve.

 _He knows me_.

Drifting under her silk nightgown, his strong hands caressed her slender waist and flat stomach, before reaching her already swollen breasts – she relinquished under his familiar touch. But since that time on the training mat, he has been bolder – as gentlemanly as possessive – exactly the way she had asked him before. Excited, she grabbed his cotton T-shirt to pull it off – she couldn't wait. He moved in synchrony with her wishes, and they carefully undressed each other.

"Nat, you're so gorgeous." He couldn't avoid it – he worshiped every part of her – and she loved how special he made her feel, every single time.

He breathed hot on her neck, and started to trail wet kisses down to her cleavage – she moaned, digging her hands into his hair. Swirling his tongue around her taut nipple, he continued his sensuous assault, encouraged by her impassioned response, until she was aching underneath him. He knew every way to give her the maximum pleasure and her sounds were nothing but music to his ears.

In no time, she felt like she was catching on fire, with liquid heat pouring from her. Scratching her nails over his forearms, she arched her body against his, begging, "Steve…"

As if attuned to her most secret desires, he pressed his lips against hers, a little more firmly, asserting a beguiling dominance. Her mouth parted willingly as he pulled her close to deepen the kiss. Her body jerked with equal parts of anticipation and trepidation. Adjusting her, he held her by her waist, steading her body, before allowing space for his hand to massage her mound – she felt boneless beneath him and her arms fell weak to her sides. Without breaking the kiss, he reached her dripping core, and gently thrust one, then two fingers inside of her, while his thumb rubbed small circles around her pleasure center.

Lost in the double erotic onslaught, Natasha was unprepared for the intense wave that erupted through all her body. Whimpering uncontrollably, she came instantly, clenching around his hand. Even surprised by her too quick reaction, he didn't withdraw, until she was spent in his arms.

Holding her still shaking form, Steve kissed her softly, "My beautiful girl."

Since the first time they had made love – when he had shown her what lovemaking truly was – she had known she was powerless to resist him… The man and the things he could make her feel. Dazed from the swirling sensations, she found herself absolutely sated, despite not having any control over her own body… Now, more than ever.

 _He owns me_.

Caressing her face, he whispered affectionately, "That was fast."

Undoubtedly, it was a great sign of her feelings for him – Natasha blushed. Biting her lower lip, she teased, "Your fault."

Grinning in the most seductive way, he laid her back onto the Egyptian cotton sheets, and kissed her avidly before straightening up, "Let's do this right." Her heart jumped with expectation. Steve's first determination was to give her pleasure – a few times – before seeking his own. She couldn't deny it, she found him even more irresistible because of that.

Knowing her man, she parted her legs, and he positioned himself between them. Inch by inch, he started to apply massaging pressure from her heels, through her calves up her thighs – sending shivers down her spine. Grabbing her buttocks, he leaned forward, pressing his throbbing shaft against her still sensitive center – she threw her head back with a gasp of pleasure. Sliding her hands across his muscular back, she pulled him close for another hungry kiss, and he crushed her full breasts with the hard planes of his chest – she moaned between his lips.

They melted to each other, with the certainty of belonging together. He had to summon all his willpower, to not take her right there. More than ever, he wanted this time to be beyond special. He rasped, "God, I love you."

Just as before, his words hit her deeply, but he didn't give her time to think. Like a masterful musician, he played her body, as if the most exquisite and special instrument – she surrendered completely.

His big manly hands slid in her delicate small ones, as he pinned her down. With open-mouthed kisses he feasted on her delicious curves, leaving her breathless. Led by her needy, soft whimpers, his lips landed on her soft curls, and he breathed in the heady scent of her arousal. Enthralled with her feminine response, he reached her velvet petals, "You're so sweet…"

No fear, no doubts, no rational thought… Natasha was totally immersed in a world of pure sensations as his tongue slipped inside her deeper, exploring, caressing her, slowly building her up again, in a journey of indescribable pleasure.

Deep blue eyes watched attentively each subtle undulation of her aching body, meeting his touches, as she silently expressed her desires. He was delighted to oblige. Carefully, he followed her rhythm, reading her as if she was a musical score. He drove her, licking, sucking, fingering her sweet core, to the highest peaks of pleasure until she exploded with wild abandon…

Her loud cries echoed in their bedroom… involuntarily, she closed her toned legs around him, with such strength that he had to brace himself, careful enough to not hurt her in her spasmodic movements. But he kept savoring every nuance of her release, unrelentingly, wanting, needing, all of her. Until she loosened the grip around him, and fell back on the bed, shuddering… and pleasantly exhausted. Cradling behind her, he spooned her protectively against his warm chest, until she calmed down and stopped quivering.

Time, place, nothing really mattered to Natasha, as she stayed there, surrounded by Steve, reveling in that perfect moment. After a while, when she found herself able to move again, she turned to face him, and whispered softly, "Wow…"

He greeted her with loving, devoted eyes and the most infectious smile. Despite his obvious aroused state, the look on his face was absolutely… satisfied.

Smiling back, while she was trying to read him, she realized the depth of it all. He was there for her – to make her wishes come true – as if his only desire was to please her. Suddenly, her mind was flooded with scenes of their amazing lovemaking… and she finally got it. Instead of being at his mercy, as she always thought she had been, she was the one holding all cards… because, since the very first moment, everything he did, he did for her. And not because he wanted to possess her, or control her after. Far from it.

Natasha understood what Steve's way to make love to her meant.

_He loves me._

His words came to her mind,  _"I can't hold it in… anymore."_

_For some time…_

Her young heart was about to explode – the feeling inside her was too deep and too powerful for her to control… or admit… But one truth was crystal clear.

"I… want you."

Channeling all of her unspoken love for him into her desire, she kissed him passionately, before trailing her hands all over his body. He groaned aloud when she took him in her hands and stroked him, gently but demanding, before guiding him into her.

Steve leaned in and kissed her, whispering the words he wanted to say for so long and now he just couldn't stop… "I love you, Nat." Her heart melted once again.

Underneath his sculpted physique, she looked so tiny, and yet, they fit perfectly. She was so wet and ready, that he filled her in one single thrust. As if they'd been made for each other, she enveloped him completely. Always focused on her, he started to move in cadence with her moans and gasps, reaching her secret spots that only he had found – he wanted her to climax as many times as she could, but she didn't want any more solo act. Running her nails through his hair, she drew him close and breathed, "Together…"

This single word, coming from her, affected him deeply…

That was the reason why everything between them was so special, why only with her sex truly meant lovemaking – she was the one. The love of his life, and he trusted her absolutely.

No control, no plan, no restraint… he gave himself over to their shared passion and intimate connection. Their eyes locked – he pushed and she pulled, as they danced in unison, feeding the flame swirling inside each other. Until, uttering a cry of ecstasy, they felt their bodies joined together, climbing, peaking, to finally fusing them as one.

Shaking, shuddering, Steve clasped her to him, nestling her in his safe arms, murmuring their love mantra, "I love you. Love you. You."

Overwhelmed by his unconditional love, Natasha felt he was binding her to him… forever. She couldn't ask for more…

 _Me… too_.


	7. London

* * *

Extra adult scene from chapter 11. [London](http://archiveofourown.org/works/910382/chapters/2055302)

* * *

**Alaska.**

"Ya lyublyu tebya."

Steve remembered these Russian words, as Natasha had said them before. Delighted with the heady realization of what they meant, he replied with all his heart, "I love you too."

Entangled in each other's caring arms, they reveled in the power of their intimate bonding, thinking about everything they had just shared, while listening to the soothing sounds of the burning wood. At some point, he pulled the faux fur blanket over them both, as they slowly sank into blissful rest.

Time flew by, and when she opened her eyes again, it was already dark outside. Resting in Steve's protective arms, Natasha thought about her life. The contrast of the cold snow falling outside and the warm flames dancing inside the fireplace was the perfect picture of how forlorn she had been before this man. The feeling of loving him with all her being and to be loved in return was more intense than anything she could ever imagine in her whole life… better than any dream. The woman inside her was finally, completely alive… and free.

Moving carefully, she extracted herself from his loving embrace, but his baby blue eyes opened slowly, imploring her to stay. "I'll be right back," she whispered softly, before kissing his eyelids tenderly.

Humming his response, Steve nestled on the comfortable couch, closing his eyes once more. After a few moments, he felt the room temperature increasing – a sign that she had fed the fire. He stretched pleased, enthralled by the beams of golden light illuminating the living room. The small table was now by the couch, the bottle of wine over it was almost empty, and he wondered why she had moved the furniture. A relaxing piano solo started to fill the cozy space, and he suddenly felt Natasha's presence behind him.

Sliding her hands down his chest, she breathed softly in his ear. Her voice was melodic, tempting, and although he couldn't fully understand what she was saying, her Russian speech sent shivers down his spine. Steve had learned the basics of some European languages to communicate during the war, including her natural idiom. It seemed that she wanted him to watch something… But before he could ask, or pull her close to him, she twisted around and stood up in front of the now open space by the fireplace.

Nothing could've prepared Steve for the sight of Natasha.

Dancing for him, she was a vision of scarlet glory. Her auburn hair was tied up in a bun by a lace, showing off her gorgeous face and the creamy flesh of her neck. A tight-fitting velvet corset was laced over her floating silk dress, emphasizing her tiny waist and ample cleavage. Her well-toned legs were exposed through a deep slit up to the thigh, which parted whenever she twirled them around, up and down, in perfect synchrony with the piano tunes. All in bloody red, except for pearl satin ballet shoes.

Performing on pointe, she was the epitome of everything delicate and feminine.

Steve sat up swiftly, with his jaw falling in utter awe. It took a while before he could say anything, his voice faltering, "Nat… you… are gorgeous!" Remembering the painting they saw in a Russian exhibit a while ago, he exclaimed, "The ballerina in red!"

And there she was, his own ballerina, taking his breath away.

"Wow! This… You're amazing!"

Natasha continued to speak Russian, with a bit of French, but Steve found it hard to concentrate on anything other than her enticing body twirling around. He guessed she was naming the ballet poses because whenever she seemed not satisfied with a particular movement, she would drop it and start it over again, before delighting him with a coy grin. His heart leapt, radiating waves of heat through all his nerves, with every smile and mysterious word that came out from her full red lips.

He had seen her dancing before, but this was the first time that she was fully outfitted, with pointe shoes and all. Undoubtedly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, Natasha was flawless – at least, for him she was. Although she would probably be called too curvy to be a classic ballerina, his woman was perfect for him. Steve was under her power, and he had been willingly since the very beginning. But somehow she seemed to constantly find a new way to bind him to her…

No, he wasn't complaining.

Suddenly, the music stopped and he motioned to stand up, eager to take her in his arms, but she brought him to a halt with a sweet look. Smiling, Natasha pleaded him to stop, "Stoy," and absolutely helpless, he sank his back onto the couch.

And then it struck him – that had been just a warm-up session. The real show was about to begin.

His pulse raced, his breath quickened, and heat pooled in his groin in an almost painful anticipation. Without taking his eyes off her, Steve grabbed the bottle of wine, and finished it all in one gulp, hoping to cool himself… But it was of no avail. When the music started, all his senses were already aflame with lustful passion.

The acoustic piano solo was now more engaging, underlying a sense of raw emotion.

Exuding elegance and charm, Natasha twisted her body as if she had no bones in it, capturing Steve's imagination. Twirling, her floating skirt exposed her hourglass form… Bending, it accentuated her firm butt… Stretching, she ran her hands up and down her sculpted legs. Each precise and graceful movement invariably caused a sway of her full bust and rounded hips.

Steve was undone.

In a more contemporary approach to the traditional classic ballet, her improvised choreography was a honest expression of her inner self. Without inhibition or fear, she was unveiling her deepest emotions through her dance, in a very intimate and special connection with her most precious audience – her man.

Natasha was baring her soul for Steve, and he was on the verge of breaking down…

His heart ached for her with urgency. He longed to hold her and love her with the most absolute devotion, cherishing what she was giving to him with genuine adoration. Nevertheless, he would wait for her, endlessly. His body, however, that was a different story… He had never, ever, experienced such intense, almost animal desire. Every muscle in his red-blooded, virile body drew taut with lust, and he was yearning to possess her right there. While these two forces clashed inside him, Steve found himself completely hypnotized, watching… admiring her overwhelming performance.

Shortly afterwards, during a mesmerizing pirouette, her bun lace untied itself, releasing her silky auburn locks and allowing them to spin freely. Steve loved her hair. With a breathless laugh, Natasha ran her fingers over her curls, as if incorporating them to her dance.

The rhythm changed once again.

After a few more steps, the ribbon tied around one of her ankles cut loose. Quite flushed, Natasha bit her lower lip while dropping to a floor pose, almost lying on the ground. One by one, she raised her legs in a torturously slow pace, taking off her pointe shoes, and placing them next to her fallen hair lace. Never before had Steve found bare feet so sexy. Standing up, she resumed her breathtaking ballet, until her fingers found another loosened lace. With a bashful smile, and a delicate flush of pink on her cheeks, she started to untie the strings of her bodice, carefully relaxing the crisscrossed laces.

The man stopped breathing.

It wasn't a staged striptease, designed to lure and seduce, like something the Black Widow could masterfully do. Not at all. This was all Natalia, humbling embracing her Russian heritage, almost tentatively, exploring the possibilities of her athletic, superbly conditioned body, to do something entirely different from what she was trained for. Yes, she wanted to please Steve, but she was also dancing for herself – and that's why she was so appealing for him.

Following the melody, her movements were now slower, even more delicate. When she dropped the corset on the floor, the red dress floated loose over her womanly curves. The sight of her body's silhouette thinly veiled in the transparence of the red silk, framed by the also dancing flames on the fireplace, was absolutely tantalizing. Underneath it, her firm bust and peaked nipples seemed to be waiting for his caresses and kisses… calling for him.

Steve was irrevocably, totally consumed. At that moment, he needed her more than breath itself. Mind and body alike, he was in a whirlwind of raw emotions and boiling sensations, with no place for any rational thought or plan…

The hero surrendered.

Kicking away his pants and socks, he shoved his T-shirt high over his head, and fell on his knees. The only layer restraining his impressive arousal being his boxers, somehow trying to keep a semblance of dignity. "Natalia…" he whispered passionately, calling in complete despair, as the last vestiges of his seemingly unshakable will-power were slipping away.

Her name in his deep sultry voice made Natasha stop. With an endearing smile on her face, she stared amused at her handsome warrior. The peak of male physical perfection, also the most honorable, respected man alive, Steve was before her, in the most submissive position ever, and yet, looking devilishly, irresistible.

All of a sudden, she needed to touch his heaving chest, and feel the rock hard muscles of his arms flex around her. She stepped nearer to him, smirking softly, "You don't play fair…"

Falling at her bare feet, Steve leaned in and kissed them gently.

Skin on skin. That was all it took for her solo to become a duet… changing the game entirely.

In a jolt, the thrilling heat he irradiated infused her, from the tips of her toes all the way up to the top of her head, making her feel instantly lightheaded. Losing no time, Steve caressed every inch of her legs with his sweaty hands, as his lips were leaving hot wet kisses all over his path. In an exquisite worship to her senses, he worked his way up her body, claiming her entirely. Seeing her instant responsiveness to his touch – and his only – made his chest pound heavily, and his body pulsated with rampant yearning. He drew a long, ragged breath, before grabbing her by her thighs and buttocks, trapping her in his caring, trembling hands. His voice was hoarse, breathless, "Nat… that was… you are… so beautiful…"

A soft moan escaped her lips, as she relished the possessive imprint he had left upon her body. Her skin was burning, her heart raced, desire erupted, overpowering her completely, and liquid heat gathered between her legs. The sweet scent of her arousal was too inebriating for his enhanced senses, and he traced his tongue over her red underwear and kissed her soft mound. She whimpered. Hooking his fingers under the lacy edge of her panties, he eased them down, slowly… "So perfect…" he breathed upon her sensitive skin.

"Steve…" she gasped, trying to brace herself on his broad shoulders… Her legs felt like jelly and she fell… But he caught her up in his arms, clasping her fiercely to him, his mouth sinking over hers in ardent passion.

He tasted like the Cabernet Sauvignon they had been drinking before, full-bodied, firm and gripping. The spicy aroma of pine and cedar of his aftershave mixed perfectly with his masculine scent. Everything about his kiss was familiar, comfortable, and yet, there was something different, unknown… absolutely electrifying. Lips and hands danced intensely, as their kiss grew deeper, hungrier, and she found herself melding in him as they became lost in each other's arms.

Much to her disappointment, after a short moment, he groaned softly before releasing her, and she opened her glazed green eyes. Reeling back, she found herself lying on the cozy couch, realizing she had barely noticed when he had effortlessly placed her there. Her attention, however, was caught by the feeling of his hard muscles bulging with immense restraint, as he sat down a little away from her – he was struggling with something.

"What is it, Steve?" Cupping his face gently, she was shaken by the intensity of his deep blue eyes, darkened with lust. His chest heaved with labored breaths, his skin was hot, sweaty, and he didn't say anything. "What do you want, babe?" she asked again, although she knew the answer – she had felt it.

The blood pounded through his entire body demanding that he take action, and his thick erection strained painfully against the fabric of his boxers. He gasped, "Y-you."

For someone powerful and skilled enough to be able to flip the Hulk – whose weight was around a half ton – Steve had always been nothing but gentle with Natasha, constantly putting her needs above his own. Even so, she had wished for more… because the woman had wanted her man to fall apart in her hands. His admirable self-control had incited her to push him to his boundaries. Ultimately, by breaking her last frosty barriers, exposing the passionate fire within her heart, Natalia reached the most hidden part of Steve – his fear of losing control. Honestly, she hadn't planned anything, but, since it was happening, she wouldn't miss the chance to fully enjoy it.

Savoring the moment of her feminine power, she purred softly, "I'm yours… take me…"

Their eyes were locked in the possessive, bordering on predatory, heat of their mutual gaze.

Steve had never felt anything so entirely carnal… instinctive – he was as excited as terrified. Using his last vestige of strength, he fought for control, trying to clear his mind of temptation, in a desperate attempt to not succumb to unrestrained lust. "I… I need… a minute…" he breathed hoarsely.

One of the things that made Steve Rogers so special, the perfect and only super-soldier, was the little guy inside him. The sickly kid who had grown up being constantly beaten, yet had always stood tall against bullies, couldn't take pleasure in others' pain. Never. Because of his unparalleled power, he couldn't risk losing control, regardless of any level of unconsciousness. Just the slight possibility of hurting her, even inadvertently, was unbearable for him. That's why he was so troubled at that moment.

Natasha's heart fluttered. She had known the good man he was from the start, and that's why she had always felt safe with him, unquestionably. Captivated by his all-consuming craving for her, she sat down before him, feeling his primal need drumming inside him, stretching him to his breaking point. The thought made her tremble in anticipation, and she couldn't wait anymore.

"No, babe, you need to trust me," she whispered with a sensual tone, before pulling her silky dress over her head. She laid bare before him, "Because I trust you, Steve."

 _Heaven help me_. A low growl rumbled through him, as his mouth fell upon her full, round, perfect breast, filling his mind with one thought,  _Mine_.

In a swift, precise maneuver, he tore his boxers off, before covering her with his magnificent body, so solid, absolutely male… all hers. Steely arms that could bench-press 1200 lbs pinned her down, while his massive chest was pressed against her, and his muscular legs were spreading her open. He ravished her senseless, exactly how she had imagined… dreamed… and more… With the perfect amount of tenderness and arousal. Natasha was in heaven, lost in the erotic sensations rippling through her, as he feasted upon her body.

She moaned in need, "Yes, please…"

It was unbelievable… He wasn't rationally attentive to her needs the same way he had been before. Instead, relying on the intimacy they had shared for so long, and the deep knowledge of each other, their bodies were communicating through a deeper level… beyond words… matching their craving for each other in complete unison. He slid his hands down the side of her hips, aligning himself with her entrance, and her hips bucked, screaming for him. They were trembling with frenzied yearning, eyes upon each other, and then… he stopped.

His breathing was hard and uneven, as he stuttered, "Love… you… Nat…"

Tears of pure joy streamed down her cheeks at the sight of her man, never failing to show how special she was for him. It hit her deeply. All the emotions she expressed with her body were now surfaced, and broken free, exploding inside her… "I love you, Steve."

Smiling blue eyes were blazing with passion, and he bent down, kissing her tears away.

Their lips fused in a demanding kiss, and the tempo increased again. His velvet round head nuzzled against her wet folds, caressing her sweet spot, so ready for him. She whimpered in response. His fingers dig into the solid wood frame of the couch as he slowly pushed into her, savouring the perfection of the moment – unrestrained, yes, but never reckless. They joined as one, in the most exquisite dance, giving themselves over to their love, driving everything else from their minds.

Throwing her head back, she moaned loudly… his hardened shaft pulsing inside her, rubbing her in just the right way where she needed most. His body filled hers, and his love filled her heart. She came abruptly, her muscles spasming uncontrolled, in absolute ecstasy, as pleasure washed over her, wave after wave, ripping her apart. Inflamed by her impassioned submission, Steve didn't stop. Grabbing her hips gently, but firmly, he thrusted again, longer, deeper, until he was making her cry out once more. Natasha didn't know how long he kept her suspended, trembling, shattering, again and again, consumed by the feeling of being possessed relentlessly by her man, the love of her life.

Steve couldn't think either. Body and soul, he was on fire. Uncontrolled. Free. Complete. Wildly lost in his own feelings of being inside her, his woman, his soul mate. Insatiable in his hunger for her, he was feeding on the pleasure he was giving her, sensing her inner walls clenching tight around him, each time taking him closer to the edge. Until, he let out a growl, releasing himself inside her, triggering her last orgasm. Out of breath, they whispered as one, "I love you, love you, you." Sharing everything, they melted together, climbing, peaking, before collapsing spent, holding one another in sated bliss.

The last thing Steve could do was turn Natasha in his arms, and drop down on the large couch, pulling her close under the heavy faux fur blanket. Before their breaths found a steady pace, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

When they woke up hours later, pleasantly exhausted, the fire was almost extinguished. Lying in each other's arms they were overwhelmed by the perfection of everything that happened.

Tenderly, Steve tucked a silken lock of red hair behind her ear, his fingers gently sweeping over her face. "Did you really intend to strip for me?"

"I wanted to dance for you," Natasha felt the heat of a blush rising on her cheeks. "But… my clothes… well, they started to fall off in front of you."

He chuckled, feeling a rush of male satisfaction, as he slid his thumb over her sensuous lips. "But would you?" It was more of a plea than a question.

Biting her lower lip, she replied coyly, "Would you let me finish?"

His face lightened up with his playfulness, "I guess you need to try it again, to find out."

"You're impossible!"

"Your fault…" he whispered, as his mouth fell upon hers once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long for another Love scene. The main story ([Chris Crush](http://archiveofourown.org/works/910382/)) is coming to an end, and I miss them already. This chapter is about lovemaking with love – the best kind, right? I hope it was worth the wait!  
> Natasha's ballet was inspired by the painting 'Ballerina in Red' from Russian realist artist Anna Vinogradova. Scarlett Johansson from Harper’s Bazaar. The image is in my tumblr [my-chris-crush](http://my-chris-crush.tumblr.com/post/100278340764/chapter-11-london-excerpt-from-chris-crush), tagged chapter11.  
> Ah! I rewrote Chris Crush (main) chapter 11. [London](http://archiveofourown.org/works/910382/chapters/2055302) entirely! Read it too, and leave a commentary! Please! Make me smile! :)  
> Thank you al! Love you all! xoxo Mari


	8. Scott Pilgrim vs. the World

* * *

Extra adult scene from chapter 12. [Scott Pilgrim vs. the World](http://archiveofourown.org/works/910382/chapters/2085822)

* * *

Unable to restrain himself anymore, Steve captured her mouth in a hot, demanding kiss, as if the world around them no longer existed.

When they finally broke for air, Natasha whispered between his lips, "Home. Now."

The Captain knew when to follow orders, and of whom. "Yes, ma'am."

After placing his shield on the front of his motorcycle, he hopped on, expecting her to follow him. Instead, the gorgeous redhead smiled mysteriously, and walked towards her car, which was parked nearby. Under his intense scrutiny, her movements were graceful, smooth, but enough to make her hips sway with each step – definitely captivating his total attention. With a new Black Widow uniform, second-skin kind of leather, her trademark hourglass figure looked even more sexy.

"You weren't wearing this suit before…" he said as confused as mesmerized.

"No, I just changed," she swirled in front of him, asking, "Do you like it?"

Just the sight of her was enough to make his heart race, and Steve couldn't help but gaze at her – possessively. His mind was still processing what just had happened, when the bold spy had kissed the Captain's lips, in the middle of the S.H.I.E.L.D. cafeteria. Once again she had surprised him with her courage and commitment, by taking this important step in their relationship. Although he hadn't thought it was possible, he loved and wanted her even more, and those feelings were overwhelming him completely. It gave his male ego a boost that he hadn't felt before. He hadn't known how much he needed this last reassurance. Still, her new uniform…

"Damn, Nat… This is too tight…"

"They look at the outfit. It makes it easier to hit them," she said calmly.

Ever since they had met, he had felt his blood boiling, seeing other men lusting upon her. Innumerable times he had used all his self control to not punch whoever had said malicious comments about her. But now, since everybody at the agency would know they were a couple, Steve would be able to stand by her side, and protect her, openly. None of that would ever happen again. No one would dare to cross his path. The feeling was crystal clear in his mind and heart. The man behind the hero had never felt more empowered.  _Mine_.

"I know! That's the problem, Nat! I don't want anyone looking at you this way!"

"You don't?" she replied teasingly, before opening the car's trunk, and handing him a full-face black helmet with a tinted visor. "How about a test drive?"

He nodded a little uncertain, but picking up the helmet, he asked curiously, "Why?"

Her hair was floating a little, wreathing her beautiful face, and she gave him the most enigmatic look. Averting her eyes, she tied her red locks into a ponytail, putting them down, before zipping up her catsuit. Then she put on her own helmet – an exact match to his. Carefully, she picked up the few errant curls strayed from beneath it, and hid them underneath her tight-fitting garment.

Finally, she said, "Safety. And privacy," and winked, before closing the visor, compelling him to comply immediately. Inside the helmet, there were both symbols of his shield and her hourglass, side by side, and he frowned, puzzled.

"Custom-made for us. Full communication, tracking location, vitals, etc, through our private channel," she explained.

"Very high tech," he teased her, before putting it on. Activating the internal video feed, she bit her lower lip, and he said quite impatiently, "So, let's go."

"Not yet," she laughed, handing him a black overcoat, before activating his bike's stealth mode, that masked his shield as a black visor. "You are… too exposed, Captain."

Whatever this game was she was playing, Steve couldn't read her at all and he was clueless. "Nat… What are you planning?"

"Would you let me drive?"

He looked perplexed for a brief while, until he realized she was serious. "Of course."

Standing up, he watched mesmerized as she threw her shapely leg over the bike and settled on it, before grabbing the handlebars to test the fit. Steve's jaw fell open as he looked hypnotized at her rounded curvy butt, perfectly outlined through the thin fabric of her new suit.

Taking him out of his mental drooling at the sight of her, she invited, "Hop on, soldier."

That was all it took for the super-soldier to get really hot, and not from his four-times-faster metabolism. Obeying quickly, he put the overcoat on, and sat behind her, sliding his huge hands from her tiny waist to her round hips… "Holy… You feel amazing!"

"This suit has more leather. It's very comfortable."

"You… You can't… use this in public…"

"Really?" she spoke mischievously. He barely had time to hold onto her, as she pulled out of the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s garage in a blink of a second.

Natasha was an experienced driver with many types of vehicles, including high-speed motorcycles. Sliding through the city traffic with dexterity and precision, she was flawless. Still, Steve was a man, a Captain, accustomed to leading. Most of all, he wasn't used to riding on anyone's back, especially a woman's. And that was the whole problem, she was  _his_ woman… And that fact alone made all the difference in the entire world.

It was a cold October afternoon, and it was almost dark outside, but for the kid from Brooklyn, the temperatures were heating up, and fast!

_Help me, God_.

[ ](http://ym4yum1.deviantart.com/art/Romanogers-Motorcycle-2nd-version-572425930)

Crossing Manhattan's crowded streets in the rush hour, they weren't Captain America and Black Widow anymore, just two regular bike riders. As an unexpected form of welcoming disconnection, the anonymity provided by their wardrobe gave Steve a different sense of freedom. It didn't matter if it looked weird seeing his big muscular body sitting behind her small slender figure. All he could think about was how lucky he was to have such a special woman in his life… in his arms. Even though the helmet provided all kinds of outside views, all his super-soldier enhanced senses were focused solely on the delightful feel of his lover's body, molded perfectly between his legs. Watching her attentively through the video feed, at least trying to, he was fighting hard to keep his hands from sliding around this hot… curvaceous… delicious… woman of his. And he was failing miserably.

_Keep still, Rogers._

While a part of his conscious brain was repeating this to himself, his male virile body was reacting automatically, and uncontrollably. A bit ashamed by his lack of gentlemanliness, Steve knew that she was… noticing it. Honestly, it would be impossible for her not to feel his substantial manhood stretching against her back.

Despite that, Natasha didn't express any reaction whatsoever. Her emerald green eyes were focused on the path ahead of them. However, with each turn of the bike, under the fast pace, the friction between their bodies had become unbearable for him…

Panting hard, he said, "You're… killing me…" and pulled her body a little closer to make his message… clear.

Still seemingly impassible, Natasha murmured, "You think I'm made of stone?"

Suddenly, a second screen appeared inside his helmet. After a few moments the troubled man realized it was a thermal read of their bodies fully pressed together. He didn't need a machine to tell him how accelerated was his pulse, or how elevated was his baseline temperature. But now he was seeing up close her vitals too… and it was clear that she was as aroused as he was… in all her most sensitive spots. Never had the evidence of her desire for him hit him so hard… or more dangerously.

_Get a grip, soldier_.

Closing his eyes, Steve laughed at himself, thinking how easily she could turn him into a horny teenager. Taking a long, sharp breath, he held her tighter, begging, "Not safe…"

"Hold on," she warned. In a quick maneuver, she started to take turns a bit faster, until she entered into a dead-end dark alley.

Steve's heart accelerated even more, seeing that she didn't stop, and there was a solid brick wall quickly approaching in front of them. Apprehensive, he yelled, "Nat!"

Although he trusted her with his life, between the adrenalin rush from the sexy ride and the imminent danger, the super-soldier could only think of an escape plan. And he knew he wouldn't have much time to grab his shield, and jump with the spy in his arms, before it was too late. All of a sudden, a green dot blinking inside his helmet outlined a hidden door right before them, with the message:  _Romanoff, Natasha, authorized_. He watched, relieved, as they passed through the holographic wall.

Steve got off the motorcycle, tearing off the helmet, before Natasha cut the engine and did the same. A dim light turned on and he heard a sound of some air purifier, as she closed an armored door behind them. Quickly looking around, he saw a single bed, bathroom, along with basic survival items and standard ammunition.

"Where are we?"

Raising an eyebrow, she explained, "One of my old safe-houses. It's a little dusty, but we're… safe." Her face was flushed with a soft pink hue, and her hair fell freely, red curls blowing with the graceful motion. Instantly, he recognized in her glazed eyes the same need that was overtaking him.

In a swift move, he took off the overcoat, crossing the small gap between them, pulling her into his powerful grip. His face was wreathed in emotion, his eyes were dark with yearning, as he murmured, "God, I love you."

Her heart fluttered, and they kissed each other fiercely. Natasha knew she was lost. Publicly exposed as never before, she had asserted herself as his lover… being loved… in love. The feeling was unbelievably… terrifying? No! That was the catch! It was nothing but exhilarating!

It seemed like one of the thousand missions they had been on before – fighting to protect each other's life, and hiding in some safe place, many times with the additional excitement of stolen kisses and discrete caresses, while avoiding being discovered. But that was just the tip of the iceberg. There was no external danger this time. Only the all consuming flames of passion, seizing control of them both. By the feeling of their bodies responsiveness to each other's, this battle would be… epic.

Lips tasting, tongues dancing, hungry mouths delving in one another, they deepened their kiss, as if their lives depended on it – at that moment, they sure did. Hands started to roam impatiently, unattaching gloves, unbuckling belts. Quite anxiously, she easily undid all the straps of his uniform, opening his jacket, as he caressed her slender body, grabbing the roundness beneath his huge palms.

Panting for air, they had to pull apart, and she stepped backwards, leaning against the wall behind her. Keeping his eyes fixed on her, his voice was low and seductive, "So… are you really planning to kill me?"

Watching his muscled chest heaving underneath the tight fitting white T-shirt, she licked her lips, and dared with a smirk, "You're the man with a plan, Captain. I'm just following… your lead."

His eyes sparkled, and he moved forward, asking, "Really?"

She lifted her head, lips parted with matching desire, and clasped her hands tightly behind his back, drawing him closer. Holding her firmly by the waist, he slid one hand upon her leather covered breast, rubbing his thumb on her already hardened nipple. Just his touch was enough to make her shiver. The second skin leather was spectacular… Well, Natasha wearing it was. Supporting her effortlessly with one hand, Steve let his other run free, fingers exploring every curve, making her still fully clothed body thrum, in the most exquisite foreplay.

"I say…" he breathed slowly, deeply, scenting her, before commanding, hoarsely, "You won't be using this suit…"

"Why… not?" she gasped for more.

That was always his main goal, his plan – to please her. Attentive to her responsiveness, he smiled, devilishly, "I can't take my hands of you…"

"And that's bad because…?" she teased him back, but decided to speed things up, she unzipped his pants, rubbing her hand against his throbbing erection.

"Natasha," he moaned, and leaned forward promptly, his firm lips sought to possess hers.

Their heart rates quickened, and the pace was back to fast again. Bodies were pressed together, melting on each other's, until he had her panting, pinned against the wall.

His voice was husky upon her ear, his breath was hot on her skin, "I told you before… The Black Widow suit… slips off… pretty easily…" He punctuated each word kissing his way down her body, literally peeling off her catsuit in the most tantalizing way. Liquid fire was pouring through her core, and she was about to explode under his sensual assault. So many times, when they hadn't gotten together yet, Natasha had dreamed about these words, and what she had wanted him to do with her… Reality was infinitely better. Steve was.

"Hot Damn!" he gasped, seeing her sexy lace red lingerie, and let his head fall on her cleavage, mumbling, "This is not… work approved underwear…" While one hand squeezed her full breast, the other continued his caresses along her aching body.

She had dressed up especially for him, and spoke, coquettishly, "For your eyes only, my dear…" He growled into her ear, and her tiny form was left bare in his strong arms, before even finishing her sentence, "… Captain…"

Taking full advantage of her nakedness, he worshiped her body, relentlessly.

Among fast and short breaths, she drawled, "This is not… approved use… of a… workplace…" And that was her last effort to keep up their banter as long as possible.

The emptiness inside her was yearning to be filled… and only by him. Knowing that he was about to throw her in the bed at any moment, only made her need for him more urgent, desperate. She couldn't wait anymore. She didn't want to, so she pushed. Clasping her hand tightly behind his head, she clutched at his soft blond hair, and raised one leg to wrap around his. Skilled fingers slid down his body, just enough to free him from his constricting boxers, and she stroked him, gently, but demanding. No more teasing.

He groaned in pleasure, and cupped her ass, lifting her up, easily repositioning her legs around him. "I don't need to use anything… to hold us up…" he couldn't sound cockier, supporting her with just one arm, while using the other to protect her back from the cold stone wall.

Completely surprised with his boldness, she asked coyly, "Who are you? And what have you done with my shy Captain?"

His blue eyes shined like always, and he spoke as passionately as if it was their first time, "He loves a Russian ballerina…"

Natasha surrendered. Holding her with absolute care and devotion, Steve kissed her thoroughly, devouring her swollen lips. They both trembled, when he lowered her down onto him, joining their heat as one. Moving in synchrony, they melted together, as she matched his rhythm, stroke for stroke. She was his, and he knew it… how he knew it. He belonged only to her. Thrusting into her, filling her completely, he held her, guiding her movements, as she rode him, freely and wildly. The familiarity of their intimate connection was mixed with the excitement of this new place and… delightful position. Looking at her still almost fully clothed superhero, she was living a long time fantasy, and again, he was better than any dream. Together, they gave themselves over and over to their shared desire, letting the fire of passion consume them both, their voices united in a single murmur, "Love you… You…"

Her head fell back, her body bucked wantonly against his, and he increased the pace. Waves upon waves of pleasure ripped them apart, until she fell, limp in his arms, once they both reached completion.

After their bodies stopped shivering, he carried her to the bed, and finally took off the rest of his suit, to lay by her side. Panting, he said, "I think we can go home safe now…"

Cradled in his warm chest, she sighed calmly, "Few things to cross out from my list: the wall, the uniforms…" Scratching her nails across his pecs, she made him shiver.

Chuckling, he asked, "Did you fantasize about Captain America's uniform?"

"No," she smiled, "Only with my man inside it."

Giving her his best boyish smile, he pulled her to a soft kiss, before speaking reticently, "Speaking of that…"

She raised an eyebrow, teasing, "Possessive, aren't we?"

"Oh, Nat, please…"

It should be illegal to look so manly hot, and adorably cute at the same time. She couldn't resist him, even if she wanted to. "I think…" she pondered playfully, "It will be hard to conceal any weapon in that suit."

"See, I knew there was a valid point!"

Laughing, she flashed her green eyes and asked mischievously, "So, Captain… What was it? The kiss in the cafeteria, the bike, or the catsuit?"

Blushing, he answered coyly, "You. You're my everything, Nat."

Natasha launched herself at him, kissing him hungrily, and their bodies entangled once again. "I'm keeping the uniform… just for you!" she whispered, while placing wet kisses across his perfectly structured jaw line.

He grinned wide and easily, asking wolfishly, "What's next on your… list?"

"Well, I think home can wait…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note** : I hope you had fun! Please read the main chapter already revised!  
>  **Ref** : Fanfic:  _Chris Crush_  (main) #4 ' _The Losers_ ' – [Steve to Natasha] That Black Widow suit slips on and off pretty easily. (Originally said by Chris Evans, Comic-Con 2013 interview: 1:58 – [youtube /watch?v=J3bxQOReOk0](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3bxQOReOk0))  
>  **Ref** : Comics: White Tiger Vol 1 #1 (2007) – [Natasha] They look at the outfit. It makes it easier to hit them.
> 
> Image source: <http://ym4yum1.deviantart.com/art/Romanogers-Motorcycle-2nd-version-572425930>. My first digital art, inspired by this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes: Thanks to my dearest friends, [Winterbeauti](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3667018/Winterbeauti), [sleeplessinbudapest](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5503624/sleeplessinbudapest), [ElektraMackenzie](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4107648/ElektraMackenzie), and [Lovedrr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedrr), who inspire and help me all the time, pushing me to face my fears.
> 
> Please, tell me anything. PM or review, in English, Portuguese, or Spanish. Feedback is the best way to improve. Forgive any English mistake, my 1st language is Portuguese.
> 
> xxoo Mari


End file.
